


A Hard Day's Night

by BringTheGoodOlBugle



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheGoodOlBugle/pseuds/BringTheGoodOlBugle
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	A Hard Day's Night

I found myself mingling on the dance floor with some reasonably pretty genasi ladies. I was dancing with the elemental babes because I was back in Sunhold for another diplomatic visit for the wedding, and I was eager to see June. As nice as they were, I didn’t really care for them, I was just there with them to pass the time while I waited for my real date.

My evening really got going when June’s maid, Celosia, dropped a note at my feet.

Smiling to myself, I picked up the parchment and went off to a more secluded spot to read the note.

I found a secluded corner of their winding castle and unfolded the note. Like usual, it was a bigger piece of parchment than you’d expect it to be. It was obviously folded by expert hands.

In June’s flowing handwriting, the note read,  _ Roven, I’ve been looking forward to tonight since last we were together. After Celosia delivers this note, I will excuse myself for the evening. After you see me leave, wait an hour, and then meet me by the castle gate. I have a surprise for you tonight.  _ The note was signed,  _ Eagerly, June.  _

I crumpled the note up and put it in my pocket. As I started to walk back to the party, I remembered the last time June told me she had a surprise for me. That night ended with me getting my ass kicked, and then her making it up to me. All in all, a wonderful night. Although, her meeting point of the gate did have me curious.

Coming back into the ballroom, I found my delegation and chatted with them until I noticed that June had excused herself. I stayed for another half hour, having another drink, before I too excused myself from the party.

I hurried up to my room and changed out of my party clothes and into something more simple and if the evening called for it, apt for a scrap. 

Most of the castle’s staff was tending to the party, so it wasn’t too hard for me to make my way to the gate. I had been in the castle a few times by now, and I had a decent idea of the layout.

I got outside and was surprised by the warmth. No evening in Cornucoochia would ever be this warm. I didn’t like the heat of the day, but the warmth of the night was nice. My usual company in the evenings didn’t hurt my impression of the time either.

It took me a moment to see June, but there she was, standing in the shadow of a wall. I quickly made my way to her before greeting her with a kiss.

She was wearing her casual wear, a shirt and trousers. The only part of her outfit that grabbed my attention was her ring. It was odd looking, it seemed like it was made of shards of other rings or all sorts of different materials. 

June wasn’t the type for jewelry, and she must have noticed my confused look. She clarified, “It’s a ring of disguise. Like a hat, but easier to keep hidden. Celosia gave it to me a few weeks ago, so I could finally get out of the castle and have some fun in the city”.

Before I got a chance to respond, she was already clambering up the wall. The wall wasn’t too high, but climbing wasn’t a strong suit of mine, and by the time I was at the wall and starting to climb, June was standing at the top, taunting me.

It took much longer and more slips than I would have liked, but I made it to the top of the wall. I barely had a moment before June hopped down to the other side of the wall. 

With a soft thud, I heard her make a graceful landing. The wall was only around ten on twelve feet tall, but I knew this wouldn’t be a fun fall. The things a man will do for his lady.

With a much louder thud and a much less graceful landing. I didn’t feel like I broke anything, but I’d definitely be bruised and sore.

Trying to hide my grimaces, June and I started down the road. After a few minutes of walking with just idle chatting, she told me what her surprise for the evening was. 

With an almost devious look in her eye, she explained, “I rarely get to go into the city, and when I do, it’s only to the nicer parts of town. My moms keep telling me the city is too dangerous for me, even though I could definitely handle any bastards who give me shit,” She took a second to compose herself before continuing, “So, Roven, tonight with this ring of disguise and a dashing banneret like yourself, tonight I’m gonna carouse around the worst parts of Sunhold!”

It all made sense to me, even if I didn’t agree with wandering around the rough parts of town in any circumstances. June hated having to live the boring, safe, predestined life her moms had planned out for her. That’s where I came in, to help her have fun and feel some freedom. 

I took her hand in mine before I spoke, “Well then, as your dashing knight tonight, I’ll do my best to help you paint the town red”

She leaned up to kiss me on the cheek before responding, “Thank you so much Roven. I’m sure nothing too exciting will happen, I just want a chance to have a real night on the town,” There was something about her tone of voice that gave me the sinking suspicion that preventing ‘exciting’ things from happening would not be on her mind. 

I saw the signs pointing to town and looked at June. She noticed the signs too, and activating the ring’s magic, magically disguised herself. Beside me no longer was the red haired, green eyed beauty I’d fallen for, but instead I was standing with a blonde haired, blue eyed lady. 

June couldn’t see how much she’d changed, so she asked me, “Well, how do I look?”

Upon closer inspection, she was a bit shorter and her face was a bit rounder. She was as beautiful as before, but I was more partial to her real looks.

I told her as much, “Babe, you look beautiful. Different of course, but still beautiful”.

She smiled at the compliment before she linked her arm with mine and we headed into town. 

Sunhold was a port city, and was home to many seafaring folks, and the town near the docks was renowned for being a seedy place. All sorts of taverns, gambling houses, brothels and fight rings dotted the docks.

Naturally, as she was seeking excitement and freedom from her royal lifestyle, she took us straight to the docks. 

While on the way there, she got caught up in looking at all the colourful and bawdy signs. The only other times I had seen her laugh like she was now was whenever she saw me make a fool of myself.

I was just following her around, and giving any unsavoury characters who leered at her a cold glare.

Our wandering stopped when she found a bar that seemed to really draw her in. _ The Salty Dog Saloon. _ A sign out front proudly  _ Fight Night! _ . June loved to see fights of any kind, so it was no surprise this one drew her in.

I started to notice the sounds coming out of the bar. A cacophony of hooting, hollering, and boisterous music. It must’ve been unlike any place or party June would have ever been to. 

Before I could catch up to her, she practically barged into the bar. I hurried in after her. 

The bar was packed, the floor’s space being largely taken up by a circle where two genasi were currently duking it out. 

I expected June to make a beeline to watch the fighters, but instead she made her way to the bar. Doing my best to be an upstanding date, I muscled my way to the front.

I paid far too much for two glasses of bad ale, but I wanted June to get the full experience. I’m no stranger to bad drinks, but June was accustomed to finer drinks. 

I had to stifle a laugh as I watched her struggle to put down the ale. She shot me a dirty look. Yeah, I’d pay for that one.

I went back to the bar to grab myself another mug of ale. I lost sight of June for a moment, but didn’t think anything of it

I found her in the crowd, and we stood together while drinking our drinks.

I was snapped out of my mellow mood by the announcer calling out, “And for our next bout, we have two brave guests in the audience who think they can take out The Pike Brothers!”

At first I didn’t pay it much mind, but then June tugged on my arm.

Fuck. Shit. She wouldn’t do this, would she? Who was I kidding, I knew she would.

She pulled me over to one side of the circle where the fights were happening. In the circle there were two tritons who were somehow bigger and dumber looking than Gill. If I wasn’t annoyed, I might’ve been impressed.

Sighing and giving June an annoyed and tired look, I took off my shades and pulled off my shirt.

I quickly did what I could to warm up while June did the same. I knew she wasn’t going to just see the sights of the town. 

The eladrin who seemed to be refereeing the fights told all four of us, “Don’t kill each other, good luck.”

The ref quickly stepped back and our fishy foes quickly stepped forward to meet us. 

The fight lasted less than a minute. The tritons weren’t bad, but they stood no real chance when up against real fighters like June and I. 

I saw June grab a bag of coins from an eladrin who looked shocked we weren’t crushed.

I suggested to her that we get outta there before any of the regulars wanted to get revenge.

She agreed, and we made a hasty retreat.

Once we were on the street, the aches and pains from my fall and my fight started to make themselves apparent, and June must have noticed my groans.

Smiling gleefully, she said “Oh, Roven, that was so much fun! They didn’t stand a chance of course, but I’ve never felt so alive in a fight before,” She looked me over before continuing, “Don’t tell me you’re hurt? Those chumps had nothing on you.”

My grimace told another story, but she had an idea that made me feel much better, “Say, babe, why don’t we take our winnings to an inn in a nicer part of town, I’m sure I can find a way tonight up to you”.

That’s all it took, and I almost started running towards the closest reputable inn. 

The only thing I could think of besides June was that there’s nothing better than a warm summer night.


End file.
